Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Hero
by Jack Russel
Summary: Written for Halloween: Freddy Kruger has returned and only one person can stop him.


Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Hero

Warning: Dont read this story as it is realy realy realy scarry and you wont be able to sleep evaer again.

Aelia Sarya Shyr was hanging out with her freinds Lucy, Luke, Jane, Ken and Sandra at skool.

Luke was reading his star wars comics as he is a nerd. Jane was a tough girl and was god at fighting. Lucy is a cool girl and leiks the latests trends . Ken was a touth guy and likes the fighting films. Sandra is was a normal girl but also part cyborg as she was involved in a skieing axeident and alot of her human parts had to be replace with robort parts.

Aelia Sarya Shyr was the beast at scool and was realy popula and got an A in ever subject and was also in a band as well as the top of her class and also the hottest girl in school.

Aelia Sarya Shyr was talking to her freinds about stuff.

They where talking about stuff when Sandra said "have you herd off Freddy Kruger?",

"Yes I herd he was a bad man and did bad things" said Lucy. "I herd he killered pepole" Aelia Sarya Shyr siad. But the conversation satated to get to scarry so they changed it.

"Hey guys did yo here the knew Jack Russel novel is coming out this year" Luke saided, "omg Jack Russel is my favrate auther" say Lucy, "Yeah hiss storyies are so great I am so loking forward to his next one" Lucy saided. They talked more about other cool things but then they had to go home. "Catch you at math class tomorro" Aelia Sarya Shyr said.

So they all whent home and slep for the next day.

Meanwill a Guy was sleepin and having a nice dream but than the dream tured scarry and Freddy Killed him.

**The next day**

Aelia Sarya Shyr was walking to scool along the road which leade there. Aelia Sarya Shyr then arrived at skool and entared. She than whent to math class and talked about stuff while doin tere work. "Hay did you here a guy was killed last knight" Luke saided, "Oh no" Lucy sayed.

"Its ture" said jane "Im going to kill the person who didit" Jane said again. "Me two I get my shogun" said Ken. "It was freddy who killered him" said Aelia Sarya Shyr. "Freddy isn't not real" another guy said. "SILENCE GET BACK TO WORK" the math teacher yelled.

They whent to over lesions and after school they whent to band practice and playered all the cool songs. They played realy well and then tey whent swiming in a swiming pool. Sandra did 50 laps but Aelia Sarya Shyr did even better withh 100 laps.

They whent hom again and Aelia Sarya Shyr treid to warm her freidns about freddy again but they still did not beleve her.

**THAT KNIGHT**

Lucy was going to bead. She got in and went to sleep.

Lucy stated to have a nice dream, she was sun bathing on the sunny feilds of Greenland. Greenland had lots of green feilds and was sunny unlike Iceland. She had a drink of her loemonaid and them some apple jucice.

"Its nice in Greenland hear" Lucy sayed.

But than sundenetly freedy apreadered and said "you like it hot, then lets turn up the heat". So Freddy Kurger increased the tempirture of the sun to 1 billion and Lucy cuaght on fire. "No It burns" Shell yelled and dyed.

**TEH NEXT DAY**

Aelia Sarya Shyr got up and hent to skool. She walked along the main road again to get to scool and the she arrived. There Aelia Sarya Shyr saw her freinds and she said "wheres Lucy" as Lucy wasnt tere.

"Lucy has dead" Jane said. "Freddy killered her" Aelia Sarya Shyr said but noone belived her. "IT WAS FREDDY BELIVE ME" Aelia Sarya Shyr.

"She has gon isane" said Jane, "I have not" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back. "Lets just go to class I want do sum math" said Luke.

So they went to the math class. They arrived and the math teacher screamed "Aelia Sarya Shyr you and yo freinds ARE LATE!1". "But lucy was killered" sayed Aelia Sarya Shyr "SHUT UP" The math teacher yelled back.

Luke was a doing hiz work and working hard. He was trierd as he was up all knight watching Star Wars and reding Jack Russels knew book.

Luke was almost compleet his work when he felt asleep. Then Luke was in Star Wars he was in his his ship with the characters from Star Wars.

Luke was in the ship they were fighting empire ships. Luke then lok at him self and said "cool Im Luke Skywalker". "Luke Skywalker we are aproching the star ship were you have to fight the evil lord" said Han Solo. "Mister Luke be care full" said C3PO and R2D2 said "Beep Beep Beep".

They landed on teh spaceship and Luke gut out the spaceship and stated killing stortropers with his lightsaver, fource powers and sometimes with his blaster as well. Luke cept killing Stromtropers. But the Chiken walkers came onbord but Luke destroid them aswell.

Luke was doing really well when one of empire genrails said "Make way for Darth Freddy".

Dath Freddy entrared the room and said "We meet for the fist and last time Luke". "Im not afred of you, I shall defeat you". "We will sea abou that" Darth Freddy said and they forted epic battle.

They were fight epic battle for a long time. Luke was sabering at Darth Freddy and Darth Freddy was sabering back.

But than Darth Freddy hit Luke with a leafal blow and Lukes head came of. "kyle, Jaina avange mah deaf" Luke said and dyed. "**HA HA HA HA HA**" Darth Freddy luthed with pure evil.

Meanwill in da class. Lukes head came off. "Hes daed" said Jane. "Who else cold have done this but Freddy" said Aelia Sarya Shyr. "Their are lightsaber burns on his nake" said Sandra "he was obvisilly killed by a dark jedi or a sith not Freddy, curse Freddy isnt real".

A shcool investigation was set up and after a long serch the found that the school bully and one of the hotest girls in school, Zara was training to be a be a sith in secrate. The also found a Dark lightsaber, Sith training manual and a sith artifact in Zaras locker.

The Headmaster than stooded up and sayed "Zara youre fired from skool". Zara luthed evilily and said "I will com back more powerfull then any of you can ever imagion and you vill all pay **HA HA HA HA HA**". Zara then left.

Aelia Sarya Shyr walked back along the main road with her freinds and they were talking. "They didnt have to fire Zara she was inocent" Aelia Sarya Shyr said. "she was training to be a sith she was not inocent" said Jane.

"Sith or not she dint kill Luke, Freddy did" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back, "Freddy does not real Aelia Sarya Shyr" Sandra said to Aelia Sarya Shyr. "You will al sea he will killer us all" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back.

**KNIGHT**

They went home and stated to sleep. But Aelia Sarya Shyr did not as she new if she did she wold wake up dead!. So she drank suger drinks and coffie.

Aelia Sarya Shyr was in her room when the goast of Nancy Tompson and Nancy Tompsons goast sayed "Aelia Sarya Shyr you are my cosin and yo must defeat Freddy". "But how" Aelia Sarya Shyr asked?.

"You must youse your dream powers and also lok for the powerfull dream weepon" Nacy Tompsons goast said back. "But were do I fin the powerful dream weepon" asked Aelia Sarya Shyr.

"In the dream temple, thats all I can tell you, now you must defeat him you are the choson one" Nancy Tompson goast satid and left.

Aelia Sarya Shyr look up on the internet about the dream temple and on google.

**Meanwill.**

Ken was sleeping and dreaming abot a fight in a fighting film and was da hero. He was doing a realy whell and beating the enimery ninjas.

But than Freddy came in as that Arch Ninja chapion and first man of the emporar. "Hey Ken watch these moves" and Arch Ninja Freddy did his ultra powerfull Ninja attack and choped Ken in half. "Youre good" Ken sayed and dyed.

**The Next day**

Aelia Sarya Shyr walked to school again along the main road. When she got to skool she enter and saw that Ken was not there. "Hes dead isn't he" she sad quite like sad.

"Yes he was killed" said Sandra, "It was Freddy" said Aelia Sarya Shyr. "Enoght with this Freddy stuf" said Sandra "I think I no who did it" Sandra said again.

"Who" Jane said to Sandra. "It was Zara she has obvisly come back to take revange on us for revling that she is a sith" Sandra said to Jane.

They went to math and Sandra said to the Math teacher "I think Zara killerd Ken" Sandra said. "Shut up and do your work" the strict Math tracher yelled.

Aelia Sarya Shyr was a doing her work whent Nancy Tompsons goast apared next to her and gave Aelia Sarya Shyr a ring. Ritten on the ring was ritten "The Dream Ring it can resscue perpole from dreams".

"Thank you" Aelia Sarya Shyr said to Nancy Tompons gohst. "STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF" the math teacher yelled at Aelia Sarya Shyr.

So tey told the head master after lessions and he said that the police are looking into it and to tell the Jedi concal if they sea Zara.

They were walking back from scool and from athoer swiming season and they headed home.

**THAT KNIGHT**

Sandra was sleeping in her bed. But than she started dreaming.

Freddy appeared and said "Im going to kill you Sandra". "But Im a cyborg, you cant hurt me" Sandra said back to Freddy.

"**HA HA HA** I do not care" Freddy said "I no your weakness" Freddy said again and poured a buket of water on Sandra and Sandra sarted to rust. "**IM MELTING**" Sandra screamed as she rusted.

**Meanwill**

Jane had fallen asleep in tha bath. Than the bath turned into the deep deep ocean and a Freddy shark came from the water. "Im going to eat you Jane** HA HA HA**" Freddy shark luthed.

**Meanwill**

Aelia Sarya Shyr was in her beadroom trying keep up but than she sensed that Jane an Sandra were indanger. So she put on her dream ring and felt asleep. She was then asleep and in the dream world. So she whent to their ressuce.

Aelia Sarya Shyr whent into to Jane dream and saw Freddy Shark. So she got out a harpoon and shot the Freddy shark. Aelia Sarya Shyr than resscued Jane. "Hes reel?" Jane said, "He is" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back.

So they stated to swim out of the bath ocean BUT JUST THEN Freddy turned himself into Cuthulu and picked up Jane and ate her. "No I fail" Aelia Sarya Shyr yelled. "HA HA HA" Fredy luthed.

So Aelia Sarya Shyr used her dream ring to go Sandras dream but Sandra had all ready **DYED!111**.

Aelia Sarya Shyr then said "Freddy Fruger you are going to pay for this" and she walk thought the corridors from Sandras bed room.

She than ented up in tha evil room and saw Freddy. "Im hear to stop you freddy". "Haha but Im two powerful" Freddy Luthed. And thery forted epic battle for a long time but Aelia Sarya Shyr stated loseing so she used her dream powers but it was not enoth.

Aelia Sarya Shyr loked like she was a going to lose but than Nancy Tompson goast apreared and said " Aelia Sarya Shyr go to da the dream temple". "But Im am dreamim" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back to Nancy Tompsons ghost.

"You Dont have to, you can go there in your dream" Nancy Tompsons goast said back to Aelia Sarya Shyr. So Aelia Sarya Shyr said tha magic words and apeared in da Dream temple.

Aelia Sarya Shyr than saw the powerfull dream weepon and picked it up. "Now I have tha power" Aelia Sarya Shyr said brave like a hero. "That doesn't mean you can stop me" Freddy Kurger said with evil.

"Yes it dose and now you can go to hel" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back and used the Powerfull Dream weepon to kill Freddy? and bring back Sandra and Jane. But not Lucy, Luke or Ken as they had been two long dead but there might me another to brinhg them back.

"**YOU WHIN THIS ONE BUT I SHALL BE BACK**" Freddy Kruger Luthed and dyed.

"We saved teh world" Aelia Sarya Shyr said, "You did" said Sandra "Im soory that I didnt beleve you about freddy" Sandra said to Aelia Sarya Shyr. "thats ok" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back.

"What happens now" axed Jane. "We find away to bring the overs back" said Aelia Sarya Shyr.

"But what if Freddy comes back" axed Sandra, "We will form the dream squad and promise to protect teh world against Freddy" Aelia Sarya Shyr sayed backed. "

But what about Zara she cold still be out their" asked Jane, "The Jedi concial will deal her and but its up to us to deal with Freddy when he comes back" Aelia Sarya Shyr said back.

And they al swaer to protect the wrold from Freddy if he ever return.

And the pepole of Springwood were save again as they had been saved from Freddy again and there was a monument made to hounor Freddys victams and all that had defeated Freddy.

And on the top of the monument was a golden statue off Aelia Sarya Shyr.

and wrriten under the statue was, "Aelia Sarya Shyr The Dream hero".

THE END...?

Wrtien By Jack Russel


End file.
